Legend
by bandgrad2008
Summary: How far would you go to escape your fate?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I wish I did, but I don't.**

**A/N: So I (FreedomInTheMusic) am posting this story for Liz because she's a silly without wifi. She's sorry she hasn't posted in awhile, but here is an extremely AU fic from her brain. **

**Enjoy.**

"I don't know why you dragged me here."

"You heard what your grandmother told your mom...Now's our chance to find out for ourselves." The smaller of the two girls flips the coin and catches it in her hand, slapping it against her arm. She smirks. "You go first."

The other girl sighs and stares into the cave, hesitation heavy in her footsteps as she steps forward over and over, her eyes open and aware. She's afraid that they're making a huge mistake, that they should just turn around and leave, but it's too late for that now. "Don't be such a wimp, Victoria!" her friend calls out from behind her.

Victoria rolls her eyes, trying to control the chills in her spine. She knows she can do this, but the fear hangs over her. And unfortunately, the other girl knows it. She fights to keep herself steady, to keep from stumbling, but her body is shivering far too much. Soon she realizes a body is behind her, and when hands take hers from behind, she takes a breath. The hands release hers and she continues walking, suddenly less afraid knowing that her friend is right behind her.

She mutters to herself as they reach what seems to be an altar, a scroll unrolled and placed on its surface. They approach it, Victoria's eyes reading the legend in the center. "It's about us..." She can't believe it. Her grandmother had had a habit of being strange about supernatural and superstition, but she had no idea that the woman didn't just believe in it; she lived for it.

The other girl shook her head. "But if it's us, then that means...That means everything that we've been going through...it's all real." Her eyes meet Victoria's. "Do you even..."

Victoria stares at the scroll, closing her eyes. "I've thought about it, but...do you?" Her friend shrugs and reaches for the scroll, running her fingers over the circular indent in the stone altar.

Reaching for the coin, she sets it into the slot and the scroll glows. "Well, I guess we know that it's really us." She removes the coin and pockets it, glancing at Victoria. "We don't have much of a choice, do we?" The ground begins to rumble, and the two girls exchange a panicked glance before running for the exit.

"You don't know what you're doing!" Victoria shouts. She doesn't know why they came here, why they had to bother with their curiosity.

"Shut up! You're the one who touched it first, Victoria," her friend points out as she searches the coin. There had to be some sort of clue that would help them end this, something that could save them. The other girl growls in frustration at the lack of aide and throws the coin behind her.

"What are you doing? We may have needed that." Victoria stops running and turns back to where her friend had thrown the coin, but the other girl grabs her wrist and drags her back into a sprint. "Stop, we need to go back!"

"Do you really want to risk your life over a coin?" She lets go of the girl's wrist as they approach the cliff, knowing that this could be the end. Victoria gasps for air, her side pinched from running. "I guess this is it."

Victoria shook her head. "No, we can't. We can't jump to our deaths."

"I don't see any other choice we have." The girl hesitates. "If one of us dies...the other will too. We won't have to live without each other." She glances over the cliff, calculating the fall. If the pressure doesn't kill them, the impact certainly will. Victoria remains behind her, enough space to evade her friend should she attempt to grab her and jump.

Victoria shakes her head. "I can't. I can't throw everything away like this. What if there's another way?"

"Would you rather go on suffering at each other's mercy? I don't know about you, but I can't take much more of this." And with that, she grabs the taller girl by the neck and pulls her face to meet hers, lips crushing together in a panicked kiss.

They jump together, holding each other as close as possible, the suffering quick and painless as they fall to their deaths.

LEGEND

She sits against the wall at the head of her bed, her eyes on the glass window at the opposite end of the room, waiting for...waiting for something she isn't even sure exists. She's heard the legend, of the two connected in such a unique way. The only thing that truly intrigued her was the tiniest feeling that this legend might be more than a myth.

But she's skeptical, checking the alarm clock that sits on the top of her bedside table. According to the legend, she has five minutes left. Five minutes until...until...she isn't sure. She's afraid, terrified even, because she's never been so uncertain in her life.

She closes her eyes. Maybe the time would stop and she would never have to know whether or not there's truth in this superstition. But as she takes a breath, time skips forward to midnight, the now-sleeping girl unaware of the shift in the air.

"Tori! Tori, wake up!"

Someone is jumping on her bed, calling her name, but she only groans, turning away from her best friend, and covering her head with her pillow. "Trina, please go away."

The girl stops jumping, landing with a soft bounce next to Tori. "But come on, you have to wake up. It's noon! And it's your birthday..."

"Yes, it is. So let me sleep in? Please?" However, Trina had other plans, grabbing her wrist and dragging her out of bed. "Trina...please," she whined, digging her heels into the mattress, just before Trina lets go of her wrist and she hits her head on the floor. She grunts at the impact. "Fine! Fine, I'm up, okay?"

Trina smirks smugly, crossing her arms. "Now get dressed. We're going shopping." The older girl-by only a month, as Tori had reminded her numerous times-turns and leaves the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Tori groans, holding her head as she sits up. Not only has she been rudely awakened, but she has a headache too. She doesn't see the big deal in turning twenty-one, but according to Trina, it's a major turning point in one's life. But honestly, she feels the same as she did yesterday, with maybe a little more irritation.

She staggers to her feet before dragging herself to her closet to pick out something that she would be changing out of in the next hour. Who changes their clothes so many times a day?

Deciding on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, she changes before Trina can barge into her room again and demand to know what's taking so long. Of course, when she finishes with her hair and makeup and heads into the living room, Trina is nowhere to be found. On the counter is a note, as Trina always leaves one when she comes over like this.

She sighs. Apparently Trina left to talk to the cute guy down the hall, the one that she was sure liked her, and that she would return soon with his number. Tori shakes her head. Her best friend had been barking up that tree for two months now, and Tori was sure it was never going to happen.

In fact, she knows why the poor guy keeps saying no, and had even told Trina, but of course the girl would never listen. Once she has her eyes set on someone of the opposite sex, she would never give up until another one comes along.

Twenty minutes pass before Trina storms through the front door, no doubt upset that she's been turned down again, and Tori can't help but smirk. Trina plops down onto the sofa next to her, crossing her arms. "I don't understand why he keeps turning me down," she mutters. "He's missing out on something huge!"

Tori sighs. "Trina, we've been over this."

"Yes, well, I'm not going to accept it," she pouts. Tori raises a brow, questioning the nature of her statement. "Oh, you know what I mean, Tori." She pauses. "I did invite him to the party later, and he said he'd go. Why would he say yes to something involving you, but no to a date with me?"

Tori groans in frustration. Trina would never understand. "Come on, you said we were going shopping, right? Maybe you'll find a guy who actually likes women..." Trina seems to perk up at that statement, disregarding the simple fact that it's full of false hope, and the two of them leave the apartment, engaging in conversation as they make their way down the stairs and out into the cool December air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own, but if I did...that would be awesome.**

**A/N: So my phone and my computer were both being dumb and it's taken me a while to get this to even upload. -_- **

**A few notes for this story, since I forgot to have them mentioned last chapter. This is an AU story. The characters are not going to have the same traits as in the show, and I'm well aware of this. There will, however, be new things introduced, and I understand that there may or may not be confusion. I'll try to explain them clearly, eh?**

**Enjoy.**

The day goes by slowly, Trina forcing Tori to try on whatever outfits she thought were fashionable, and Tori actually had to admit, that's one thing where Trina is an expert. By the tenth outfit, she's bored, convincing her best friend to take a turn to find her own clothes for the party. She sits in a chair by the window, waiting for Trina to emerge from the fitting room, her eyes searching for something outside that could amuse her.

Trina displays her choices twelve times before something catches Tori's attention, the bell ringing at the store's entrance to announce the arrival of a man and a woman. She inconspicuously examines them, taking note of their features, of their body language. Right away, she can tell that they're not together, by the way that they stand so close together, yet far enough apart that they aren't touching.

The woman is a redhead, brown eyes scanning the store around them, as though she's searching for something particular. She's shorter than Tori herself, but she uses her lack of height in confidence, projecting a fuller charm than most.

To her right, the man stands, sleek black hair pulled back in a ponytail, his eyes on the blonde woman behind the counter. He's nearly a foot taller than his companion, the top of her head coming just over his broad shoulders. He mutters something from the corner of his mouth, and she nods, giving him permission to leave her side. Tori watches as he approaches the blonde, but her attention is drawn back to the redhead.

The woman is staring directly at her.

"Hey, Tori, this one looks better, right?" Trina's voice causes her head to whip around, eyeing her outfit before nodding in approval. The girl disappears into the fitting room once more, returning with an outfit. "Try this on. You'll be sure to leave the party with someone."

Tori rolls her eyes, but she has no choice. Trina is paying and if she likes this outfit, then they're sure to leave this shop soon. She hides in the fitting room, remembering the woman's eyes watching her, wondering why her attention had suddenly fallen on Tori. She was nothing special, and she knew that she had never met the woman before. She pulls the shirt over her head, sighing. Maybe she's just imagining things.

Leaving the fitting room wearing the clothes Trina handed her, she glances around the store. The strangers have taken their leave, allowing the two girls the privacy of the empty shop. Trina grins, as though she's painted an absolutely wonderful masterpiece, rubbing her hands together. "God, Tori, if you were my type..."

Tori holds up a hand. "Before you even go there, be warned that I will kill you if any unnecessary images enter my mind." She returns to the fitting room, changing her clothes slowly. Pushing thoughts of the woman from her mind, the strange sense of fear overwhelming her, she finds Trina in deep conversation with the blonde woman at the counter, the two of them discussing the latest trends.

Trina's eyes meet hers once, and the girl can tell something's troubling her best friend. She wraps up the conversation while paying for their outfits, and the two friends leave the store. "Okay, what happened?" Trina asks, stopping Tori.

The birthday girl shrugs. "I'm just contemplating my life, wondering why you're my best friend." She forces a false smile and knows that Trina can see right through her.

Fortunately, Trina lets it go, redirecting the topic to one of less interest to Tori. Her thoughts are muddled, twisted and confused. "...And Robbie finally said that he would go..." Tori freezes mid-step, causing Trina to turn around and roll her eyes. "It's been six years. Will you two just let it go already?"

Tori frowns. "How am I supposed to let it go when it's his fault, Trina? He left, not me."

"For God's sake, you shoved him out the door. He apologized over and over and you threw an iron at his head and told him to leave." She shakes her head. "He may or may not have deserved it, but don't you think that was a little harsh?"

Tori crosses her arms, suddenly cold. What was she supposed to do now, with Robbie attending her party? What was Trina even thinking, inviting him? The boy had been nothing but trouble when they were younger; he'd been her first kiss, her first and only boyfriend, the first person to cheat on her...And yet, she had loved him. It hadn't mattered that he was always in trouble, breaking laws and running from the police. She had covered for him so often that it had become a habit, and when he chose to drive that night... "He nearly killed me, Trina."

She continues walking, shoving her hands in her pockets and ducking her head, hiding the tears that threaten to form in her eyes. No, she vowed that she would never shed another tear for him. An arm wraps around her shoulders, stopping her. "I'm sorry, Tori. I shouldn't have invited him. But you can't avoid him forever. He was coming back, whether I asked him to come or not."

"It's fine, Trina...what's been done is done. I'll just face him and get it over with, and we'll be done with this." For the remainder of the walk back to the apartment, the two girls are silent, unable to start a conversation.

Trina leaves Tori alone, with the promise of picking her up for the party, and Tori passes through her apartment to the bathroom, leaving the door open as she turns the knobs in the shower. She feels the need to scrub the woman's gaze from her body, as though it had been toxic.

She pauses. There was something familiar about her eyes, but Tori couldn't remember. She sighs, undressing and stepping under the running stream, glancing at her clothes piled on the floor. Her fingers massage her scalp with shampoo and conditioner, and by the time she rinses it completely from her hair, she swears she hears the lock from click on the apartment door. Turning off the water, she wraps a towel around her before grabbing the toilet brush, glancing around the doorjamb.

She creeps through the hallway toward the living room, peeking around the corner. A figure in black is leaning against the front door, their back to Tori, and her hands tighten around the handle of the brush. "Whoever you are...you need to get out of here..." Her voice is shaky, lacking the control she needs.

The figure turns, dark brown eyes meeting hers, and she nearly drops the brush before she remembers who this is. He shakes his head, smirking. "Did you think you would beat someone to death with a toilet brush or...?"

"What are you doing here, Robbie?"

The man shrugs. "I came here for the party, but I realized that you and I should probably talk before then." He sighs. "Look, I'm sorry about what I did."

"Go away, Robbie. I'll just see you at the party." He nods slowly, sadly, and opens the door, slinking out into the hallway. Tori runs her hand through her hair and closes the door, leaving the toilet brush in the bathroom as she passes it to her bedroom. This is the strangest birthday thus far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If Victorious was mine...**

**A/N: Things are going to become clear over time. The thing with these chapters are that they're more detailed than most of my other stories, mostly because I'm trying to keep the angst at bay and keep the Legend on this pedestal, where you'll think it's the greatest myth of all time. **

**Or something like that.**

**Kidding.**

**Maybe.**

**Enjoy.**

Unfortunately, it doesn't become any less strange as the day progresses. Not even the birthday phone calls and texts from her friends and family are normal, wacky messages and moments that make her question how old they really think she is.

She stares at the TV from her seat on the couch, head propped on her fist, waiting for Trina to return to pick her up. She decided not to call her best friend to announce that Robbie had been in her apartment, knowing that Trina would lecture her about sending him away.

She remembers the day she told him to leave, to get out of her life, after the accident. And when he had argued, apologized, asking her to forgive him, she had thrown an iron at his head. She had missed, of course, but he had left anyway. He had disappeared, with Trina as his only contact. And for two months, Tori lived in misery and pain, the damage from the accident limiting her.

But she had gotten through it, moved on from her mistake, and she was never going to fall back into the broken trampoline her life used to be.

The apartment door deadbolt unlocks and yawns open, allowing Trina entry, envelopes in one hand and her cell phone in the other. She hands the envelopes to Tori and disappears down the hall, as though it's her own apartment. "I'm going to take a nap!" the woman calls from the guest bedroom.

Tori rolls her eyes and sorts through the envelopes now sitting in her lap. They were all birthday cards from her parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles, and even one from an old friend Andre, whom she hadn't seen since they graduated high school. She had always wondered what had become of her friends after she and Trina had moved a few hours out of town.

Of course, then it reminds her of Robbie and how things used to be. She wants to be past it, to forget everything, or at least just move on. But she knows it will be difficult, something that will take time and patience.

Knuckles rap on the front door, bringing her out of her miserable thoughts, and she sighs, standing up and crossing the living room. Opening the door, she comes face to face with the redhead from the shop; the same solid frown drawn on her lips. Tori stares at her, silently wondering who this woman is.

The redheaded woman holds a small white box, crimson bow on its lid. Tori reaches for it, her eyes never leaving the woman's. It's as though her body is moving on its own accord, as if she's possessed, and when her fingers close around the box, she frowns.

"Do not lose the object inside. It's important to your survival." The woman's voice is soft but firm, her lips barely moving. "Do not let history repeat itself." With those words hanging loosely in the air, the woman turns and marches down the hallway toward the elevator.

Tori stares at the box in her hand, holding it closer to her body as she glances toward each end of the hallway and backs into her apartment, closing the door and locking it. What had the woman meant? Would she die if she lost the object?

And more importantly, was anyone after this object?

She tucks the box under her arm, heading down the hallway to her bedroom. From the doorway, she can see Trina in the room at the end of the hall, limbs sprawled out over the dark red comforter, chest rising and falling in a slow and steady rhythm.

Stepping into her own room, she closes the door and locks it before setting the box on her desk. Untying the bow on the lid, allowing the silky ribbon to fall to the sides of the box, she lifts the lid. Inside of the box is a single solid gold coin, its surface faceless save for a string of letters along the edge of the surface. She eyes the metallic object for a moment before reaching into the box, her fingers touching the coin.

A sudden sharp pain strikes in her chest, causing her to double over, her eyes squeezed shut, and she gasps, fighting a scream from escaping her lips. As quickly as the torture began, it dissipates, and she takes a deep breath before removing her fingers from the object, her eyes blurred.

She's shaken by the faint sound of Trina's cell phone ringing in the other bedroom, and she glances at the alarm clock beside her bed. Changing into the clothes laying at the foot of her bed, she pockets the coin and checks herself in the mirror before opening her bedroom door and crossing to the bathroom across the hall.

Trina's voice is loud through the wall as she argues with someone over the phone, and Tori rolls her eyes, working the brush quickly through her loose curls. The other woman pokes her head into the bathroom, smirking when she notices Tori's appearance. "Seriously, Tori, if you don't leave the party with someone, they're either blind or you're stupid."

Tori chuckles. "Thanks for the compliment. But I really don't think I'll be bringing anyone home tonight." She sets the brush down on the sink counter and glances at Trina's reflection in the mirror. "They're mostly people you know anyway."

Trina holds up her index finger. "That is a lie, you know. You know a lot of them, and I know a few who would love to..." Her eyes scan Tori from head to toe. "Well, let's just say you're going to be like a light bulb attracting moths."

She disappears from the room, most likely to change into her own outfit, and Tori checks her reflection, searching for any imperfection. Satisfied, she leaves the bathroom, sitting on the couch and waiting for Trina to join her. What feels like two hours later, her best friend finally emerges from the hallway, phone to her ear and muttering curses to whomever is on the other end of the line.

The two women vacate the apartment, locking the door behind them, and take the elevator to the ground floor, finishing their short walk to Trina's car. Tori is silent for the thirty-minute-drive to the bar, which has been closed and reserved for their party, the owner being a close and personal friend of Trina's.

The bar is full when Tori and Trina enter, random attendants greeting them, wishing Tori a happy birthday. As they maneuver through the mass crowd of their friends, Tori's eyes are drawn toward the bar. Robbie's wolfish grin is obvious, a beer bottle in hand. She reaches for Trina's shoulder, tapping. "Don't leave me alone while Robbie's here," she murmured in the woman's ear. Trina follows her gaze toward the man in question and nods once in affirmation.

But it doesn't take long before both of them have had enough to blur their judgment, and Tori finds herself cornered by Robbie nearly an hour later, anger between them as they argue. Robbie slams his fist against the wall, turns on his heel, and leaves the bar; while Tori stands against the wall, heart racing as she fights the tears from falling. Minutes later she's in the arms of a pretty brunette that had been eyeing her from the opposite end of the bar, lips on her neck and hands underneath her shirt, as they hide in the bathroom, and Tori ends it before it goes too far.

She apologizes to the girl, hurrying out of the bathroom and straight into someone else, knocking them both off of their feet. Tori groans and rubs her forehead where it had collided with another human skull and focuses her attention on the victim of her rush. "I'm so sorry," she forces out, as bright green eyes meet hers.

The coin burns like fire in her pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**A/N: This one is a bit shorter than the other and personally, I don't think it's written as well, but I couldn't figure out how to improve it. But this is the beginning of...well...you'll see.**

**Enjoy.**

"I-I'm sorry," Tori stumbles, attempting to form coherent words. The woman stares at her, as though she's confused, one brow raised. Tori swallows the baseball-sized lump in her throat, her brain fuzzy from the alcohol.

But soon, hands are helping her and the other woman to their feet, and Tori watches helplessly as the dark-haired beauty stalks away, a hint of red staining her neck. An arm slings around Tori's shoulders, guiding her in the opposite direction toward the bar, and the girl sighs before turning her head to her companion.

Her neighbor from down the hall smiles warmly as he helps her onto a stool, his eyes glancing around the crowded room before returning to hers. "That was quite a spill you took back there. You nearly gave that woman a heart attack." Tori frowns in confusion, earning a chuckle. "That poor girl is going to be thinking about you for some time tonight. I wouldn't be surprised if she returns to talk to you."

Tori sighs, taking the glass of water the bartender places in front of her, and smiles slightly. "Do you think I screwed up?"

The man shakes his head, running a hand through his blonde curls. "By fighting with that jerk before, no. By running from that girl you took into the bathroom, maybe just a little, but that's none of my business. And by running into that woman just now? I believe the only thing you've screwed up is her thought process." He laughs softly. "You look like you've had enough to drink."

Tori nods in agreement. "I think so too." She searches the mass sea of people for her best friend, but her eyes are too unfocused. Her neighbor turns her to face the bar, and her eyes close as she lifts the glass of water to her lips. The ice clinks against the glass, floating toward her face, following the flow of liquid.

Moments later, Trina's at her side, muttering something about not being able to find a man who wants to go home with her, but as she notices Tori's state of drunkenness, she sighs and ceases her self-centered, low-volume rant about how the male species is ridiculous for not realizing that she was an absolute catch. "Are you ready to go home, birthday girl?"

Tori nods slowly, the world spinning around her as she drops her head against her folded arms on the bar. Trina opens her mouth to speak, but a woman's voice intrudes into their small bubble. "Is she all right?" The voice is steady, as though it's completely sober, echoing against the inside of Tori's skull. Something inside of her burns at this voice, for this voice, but she concludes the feeling to be a side effect of the alcohol she's consumed.

Trina, ever the protective best friend, turns to examine the woman, evaluating whether or not there is an actual possibility of her friend being harmed. Green eyes are narrowed in a scowl, earning the expected roll of the eyes from Trina, and she nearly repeats her question. Trina saves her the trouble. "She's fine, just not drunk anymore." Tori groans in agreement, raising her head to welcome the concerned woman.

The lump in her throat returns when she hears the nearly-silent chuckle of her neighbor. "Come on, Trina. This one won't mess with her." Trina's protests quiet as Tori watches them push through the crowd away from them.

Tori rubs the back of her neck, taking another sip of water. The other woman speaks up, her eyes averted toward the bar. "So you're all right?" she asks, and Tori can nearly see the lead-filled words roll off of the girl's tongue. She nods, unable to speak. There's something about this woman, something bigger than she understands. "That thing in the bathroom...I know it's none of my business, but you ran out of there so quickly. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Tori replies quickly. She sighs and shakes her head. "No, it isn't. I'm just having a really strange birthday." The corners of the other woman's mouth twitch, and suddenly Tori's eyes are focused completely on the movement. She can't turn her eyes to distraction, her lungs seemingly forgetting how to operate.

She observes the actions of the other woman, the nervousness subtle as she fights to keep her eyes from meeting Tori's directly. Tori notices the way the green orbs flicker to her lips frequently, as though the woman is internally debating whether or not to kiss her, and she would be lying if she said she is opposed to the idea. The other woman speaks, slowly and quietly. "This party is yours then?" Tori can only nod, unable to form words. "Happy birthday then." And without another breath, without another blink of an eye, the woman's lips are on Tori's, her hands sliding around Tori's waist, slowly, giving Tori the out if she so wishes.

Tori's lips are on fire, nearly as much as the coin in her pocket, and she's aware of the scorching flesh as she pulls away instantly, her eyes avoiding the other woman's. "I can't…I'm sorry." She hops off of the bar stool, searches the bar for Trina, and grabs her arm. "I'm ready to go home."

Trina nods, glancing toward the bar, where the woman stands unmoving, unwavering, and wraps her arm around her best friend's shoulders, leading her out of the crowded room. The drive home to Tori's apartment is completely silent, void of conversation or radio, and they sit in even more uncomfortable silence when Trina parks in front of the apartment building. Trina takes a breath. "She kissed you." Tori nods slowly. "You wanted her too."

"I did." Tori sighs and shakes her head. "I wanted her to kiss me so badly, Trina. I wanted…I want her to again."

Trina frowns. "Then why did you leave her there alone? That isn't like you, Tori. You've never left anyone behind like that." She doesn't allow Tori to answer. "Come on, I'm staying the night. And you need to figure out what you want from that girl because if you let her pass and she's the one, I'm going to kick your ass."

Tori forces a smile. "Thanks, Trina. You always know what to say."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nope, not even as a present.**

**A/N: So I am now 23 and today is a great day (to post). I've been working on this chapter for a few days now, trying to figure out exactly how to end it. But for a while, even with the way I wrote this chapter, it feels like something was missing. I think I may have solved it, but if not, I hope that it isn't too horrible.**

**Enjoy.**

"Her name is Jade." Tori snaps her head in her neighbor's direction, where he sits across the table from her, head resting against his fist. She's confused, wondering what he's talking about. "The woman that you're so madly in love with; her name is Jade."

"I'm not in love with her. I barely know her, Sinjin."

He smirks. "Yet, you've been thinking about her ever since you first laid eyes on her." Tori averts her eyes, focusing instead on the glass of soda in front of her. "I'm not stupid, Tori. I've seen people fall in love. And you, my dear, are completely smitten." He takes a sip of his own soda and nods. "You won't admit it now, but just you wait. One of these days you'll be saying that I was right."

"Yeah, yeah, don't be so smug." She tosses her straw wrapper at him and rolls her eyes. The waiter returns with their food, hamburgers and steak fries for both of them, and Tori notices his eyes are on Sinjin the entire time, a slight blush on his cheeks as he wishes them a positive lunch, stumbling over his words. As he walks away rubbing his neck, Tori chuckles, earning a puzzled glance from her date. "Oh, come on. You say you know when someone is in love. That boy was close to tripping over his feet for you."

Sinjin shrugs. "I know he was. There's no point in entertaining the idea that the poor boy has running through his mind, though." He smiles. "I'm perfectly happy in my relationship, and I'm sure he's very happy in his." He gestures toward where the boy had wandered off to and Tori glances over her shoulder, watching as their waiter laughs lightly with another waiter. Sinjin picks up his burger, taking a bite. Once it's swallowed, he lifts the topic again. "So what are you going to do about Jade?"

Tori sighs. She had hoped that he would just leave the subject alone, so that she could move past what may never happen with a girl that she barely knows. "Jade would be better off without me. The last thing anyone needs is a relationship with me."

He frowns, clearly not satisfied with the answer. "You know that isn't true, Tori. Any woman would be lucky to be with you." He glances past Tori toward the entrance of the diner. "Did you tell Trina we would be here?"

Tori shakes her head and turns in her seat to locate Trina, the girl in question sliding into the booth beside her. Tori stares at her in confusion, wondering how her friend was even able to find them. Trina flips her hair, smiling at Sinjin, before turning his attention to the woman beside her. "So you know that chick that you kissed last night?" Tori nods slowly, unconvinced that the conversation with both her neighbor and Trina's appearance are coincidental. "Well, I met up with Robbie for coffee and she was talking with some redheaded girl."

Sinjin stiffens in the corner of Tori's eye and she glances at him in confusion. He shakes his head and twitches the corners of his mouth, but something is wrong. She mentally notes to ask him about it later, when they're alone, and instead changes the subject. "What did Robbie have to say after everything last night?"

Trina shrugs. "He's sorry for the way he acted, said he can't blame it on the alcohol because that's the worst reason to behave that way, and wants to come over and apologize to you himself. I told him I couldn't guarantee that you would want to talk to him, but honestly, Tori, I wish you two would just talk this whole thing out."

"There's really nothing to talk about, Trina. He doesn't know how to talk anyway. We just end up arguing and I don't have the patience to deal with him anymore. He needs to just get over it and leave me alone." And suddenly Tori isn't very hungry anymore, having lost her appetite at the choice of subject.

Sinjin's cell phone rings and he glances at the caller ID, politely excusing himself from the women at the table. Trina stares at the other woman, before sighing and shaking her head. "You're both like children," she mutters. "Straight up immature." She steals one of Sinjin's French fries, making sure he hadn't seen her do so, although, she might have stolen it while he was sitting at his plate as well, uncaring that they were not hers. "Anyway, I'm going home. God only knows I need to sleep in my own bed." She waves dismissively at her best friend, standing up and leaving the table.

Tori sighs and drops her head to the table, her forehead throbbing dully from colliding with the surface. She closes her eyes as she waits for her date to return from his phone call, a slight nagging in her mind that she should probably get home and take a nap and just forget about the past couple of days. Of course, she doesn't think it's going to be easy to forget the woman-Jade, as Sinjin named her-but it's worth trying.

Or so she thinks.

LEGEND

Tori lies on the couch, head in Trina's lap as they watch some random romantic comedy in the living room, a large bowl of the remaining bit of popcorn sitting on Tori's stomach. It's been three days since the party, since Tori met Jade, and she's thought of nothing else other than seeing that dark-haired woman with the green eyes again.

The movie ends, Trina stretching and shifting Tori, nearly knocking her head off of the couch. Tori rolls her eyes and sits up, setting the bowl on the coffee table and stretching. Knuckles tapping against the front door cause her to glance at Trina with a raised brow. "Did you invite someone over?" she inquires.

Trina shakes her head and crosses the room to open the door, peeking through the peephole at the guest. She smirks in Tori's direction. "Your lover is here." Tori glares at her, wondering what in the hell her friend is talking about, but before she can deny it, Trina pulls the door open, Tori craning her neck to find Jade just on the other side. There stands the woman who, for the past three days, has haunted Tori's dreams, invaded her thoughts.

The two women stare each other down, Jade's arms folded across her chest. Finally Tori is irritated by the silence and throws her hands in the air. "For the love of God, one of you please speak!" The dark-haired woman shoots a look in her direction, something unfamiliar written in her expression as her eyes return to lock with Trina's.

"Would it be alright to talk to your friend over there, or am I forbidden from having anything to do with her?" she questions and Tori wonders just what she means by that, her own expression confused. She can sense the tension between them, the hostility.

Trina hesitates, turning to her best friend, and sighs, grabbing her keys from the table beside the door. "I'm going home. If you need me, just call and I'll be back." She passes Jade with a warning glare, a silent threat if she dared to hurt Tori.

Jades watches Trina disappear around the corner down the hallway, waiting for her to completely leave before taking a breath and finding Tori near the door now. They're both silent, waiting for the other to speak, both uncomfortable with initiating the conversation. Tori finally steps back, wordlessly inviting her visitor into the apartment, and she averts her eyes, finding an interest in the blank screen of the television.

Neither girl is ready to admit what's on their mind, that they've been constantly thinking about the other since they met at the party, the taste of their kiss lingering on their lips. Jade closes the apartment door, leaning against it, glancing around the living room. She frowns, taking a deep breath, and for a moment Tori is afraid she's going to faint right then and there, until her mouth opens and she speaks. "Sinjin told me to come here. I hope that's okay," Jade begins. Tori nods, waiting for her to continue. "Look, about the other night, I didn't…"

"If you're here to say it didn't mean anything, or that you were drunk, you shouldn't have bothered to come here."

Jade shakes her head. "I don't know what you did to me or what it is about you that has me completely…_captivated_, but I want to see if what happened at your party is the real thing." She sighs. "I can't stop thinking about you, and damn it, I don't think I want to."

Before either woman is aware of their actions enough to stop them, they're pressed together, Tori's hand on Jade's cheek as they kiss, their minds working cooperatively to solve their problem.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If I owned Victorious, it wouldn't be cancelled.**

**A/N: So I figured out that when I'm bored and lonely, I tend to write more. Who knows, maybe you'll get another chapter tomorrow...*cough***

**Enjoy :)**

A searing white pain in Tori's chest snaps her out of a very detailed dream of herself and Jade, and she winces, turning onto her side, hand flat on her chest. Her heart is pounding against her ribs, unsteady and uncertain, and she bites back a groan of pain, sitting up. Her eyes adjust to the darkness of her room, _2:34_ in blood red numbers against the black, and she takes a deep breath. Holding her head in her hand, she closes her eyes before sighing and swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

Opening her bedroom door, she hears the running water in the shower of the bathroom across the hall, and she frowns. Trina had gone home and she would have definitely heard if the woman had come back into the apartment. She leans against the doorjamb, searching through her memory of last night, and finally remembers Jade being in the apartment and Tori asking her to stay the night.

It was nothing new or uncommon for Tori to have women stay the night in her apartment; however, Jade was the first that had sparked any actual emotion in the woman. And although they had _only_ shared a few kisses and hadn't removed any clothing or explored each other in ways that Tori had literally only dreamt of, the dark-haired beauty had affected her head and her body more than anyone else she had ever encountered.

She stares at the bathroom door, the internal conflict of whether or not to open it and join the woman in the shower eating away at her. She doesn't know what it means, why she wants this woman so badly, or why she's even thinking about this. Had this been any other woman in Tori's apartment, she would gladly have claimed her without a single thought.

But now…

Tori sighs and goes to the kitchen, uncaring of the darkness and ignoring the light switch as she opens the refrigerator door. She grabs the gallon jug of milk and unscrews the lid, bringing the container to her lips. She rarely drinks directly from the jug, always snapping at Trina not to do so, but she can't be bothered to follow her own statements this time, instead focusing on the sound of the shower in the silent apartment.

_Why is it so difficult?! She's just another woman, one that you surprisingly haven't had in your bed. What is wrong with you, Tori? You're going insane. You're just losing your mind, that's all. Maybe when she leaves, you can find a way to push her out of your life for good and you won't have to worry about things like this ever again. You won't have to think about her and her beautiful eyes and perfect smile that you want to kiss or her body that you want pressed against yours…_

_Stop. _

She groans, replacing the milk jug in the refrigerator, and returns to her room. On her desk sits the gold coin and she picks it up, the instant scorch against her touch. A gasp escapes her, the coin falling from her fingers onto the carpeted floor, and she's aware that the shower isn't running anymore. She covers the coin with her foot as the bathroom door opens, the metallic object burning the sole of her right foot.

She hears a sharp intake of breath from the woman in the hallway and her brows furrow in concern. "Are you okay?" she asks quietly, wondering what could possibly have happened.

Jade pokes her head in and nods slowly, a puzzled expression marked on her face. "I'm fine. It's just…I probably twisted my foot the wrong way, but it feels like it's burning." She turns to leave the room to head into the guest room, and it's the first time Tori realizes that the woman is wrapped in a towel. And Jade's unnecessary glance does nothing to destroy the want that consumes Tori's body. The other woman stops mid-step and turns to face her host, biting her bottom lip. "I don't know if I'm stepping out of line by asking, but do you want to…"

Tori fights her internal battle, the small voice in her head telling her to take the woman to bed, and she closes her eyes. There would be absolutely nothing wrong with being wrapped in the dark-haired woman's arms, but she shakes her head, knowing that this isn't the time. "I can't, not right now." At the woman's frown, she sighs. "I have too many things on my mind right now and it wouldn't be fair to you if I'm thinking about something else."

Jade nods, seemingly understanding, and disappears down the hall. Tori lets out a huff of frustration, irritated by her own response. But if nothing else, she's honest, and while she wouldn't have been so considerate of any other woman, Jade is something else, someone whose existence is something that Tori needs to figure out.

She picks up the coin from under her foot and closes her bedroom door, leaning against it and glances around her room, searching for something that could possibly give her some aid in understanding what the coin was, or why it was given to her, but there's nothing. _Come on, Tori, this has to mean something._

Resigning with a sigh, Tori sets the coin under her pillow, crawling between the sheets and facing the wall. There's just too much on her mind tonight, ranging everywhere between the coin and the beautiful woman in the room just down the hall.

She isn't going to be able to go back to sleep tonight.

After six hours of tossing and turning and the occasional fifteen minutes of sleep, she gives up, kicking her legs over the edge of the bed and standing up with a stretch. She hears the guest bedroom door open and wonders why Jade really did bother to stay. Rolling her eyes, she opens her own bedroom door and catches Jade at the front door, hand on the doorknob. "Hey, you're leaving?" she wonders aloud.

Jade jumps and turns to face Tori, guilt lacing her tired eyes. She nods, her eyes averted. "I was going to leave before you woke up because I didn't think you…I didn't think you wanted me to be here, to be honest."

Tori swallows the lump in her throat, searching for the words to say. "Why do you say that?" She's sure it has something to do with her rejection last night, but it was for the best. If anything does come out of this strange acquaintance with the woman, she doesn't want it to be rushed or awkward, and she certainly doesn't want Jade to end up like the others.

Jade shakes her head. "It doesn't matter, Tori. I'm sorry for this."

Tori watches her leave and she hates to admit it, but it feels like an invisible hand is squeezing her heart. She gasps for air, but there is none, and there are no tears. Only able to stand there, she's shocked, that Jade could easily walk out of her life as simply as she had walked in. Tori isn't used to it; she's used to being the woman to walk away, to leave broken hearts behind her and not even care.

Why is Jade so special to her? Why should it matter that the woman is just leaving her in the dust, likely to avoid her in passing? Tori can't answer that. And it's killing her where she stands, her heart nearly stopping. She's still staring at the door, as though the dark-haired woman is going to walk through the door again and tell her that she changed her mind, that whatever she was feeling is only temporary, that she can't live without Tori.

Because whatever this is that's causing Tori pain, she's pretty sure she can't live without Jade.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. I do, however, own quite a few nice things.**

**A/N: Okay, so I meant to post a chapter back on Wednesday, but I was distracted and didn't even get to _start_ this chapter until probably an hour ago. So to make up for my lie, I wrote a longer chapter for you. Well, to make up for that, and because this chapter has a flashback of sorts in it.**

**Enjoy.**

_**Twenty-one years earlier…**_

Victoria sits in the library, hunched over a Biology textbook and her notebook, writing furiously. She only has twenty minutes until this particular class starts and, due to Cat's insistence that they have a night out, she hadn't finished her homework. Cursing under her breath when the tip of her pencil snaps, she tosses it onto the wooden table before her and reaches into her backpack for a spare.

She doesn't know why she allows Cat to have her way, especially when half of the time the two end up making out in a dark movie theater or in the backseat of Tori's car, but she doesn't know how to say no to the tiny redheaded woman. Of course, if she knew how to say no…maybe things would be different.

Writing the final word of her statement on the theory of evolution, she drops her pencil and leans back in her chair, releasing a sigh. Across the library is a dark-haired woman, the very one who haunts her dreams, raising the problematic feelings that she had been trying so hard to keep deep down and buried. Her eyes skim over the few exposed areas of pale skin, and she feels the heated blush on her neck when she realizes that green eyes are watching her, amusement dancing in the woman's expression.

The other woman approaches the desk at which Victoria sits, crossing her arms. "You know, I'm not one to be jealous, but I don't think it's a good idea for you to cheat on me." Victoria raises her brow, confused. "Oh, come on, Victoria, don't act so innocent. Every time you and Cat kiss, I can feel her lips on yours. And to be honest, I'd rather you learn to keep your hands to yourself."

"Yeah, like I really asked for this, Jade." Victoria's angry now, standing up, the movement knocking her backpack to the floor. She ignores it, and the quiet rule of the library, and glares at the woman across the table from her. "Do you really think that I would _want_ to be stuck sharing everything with you? I don't even like you! You're an evil, sadistic _bitch_ that just tries to control this entire situation by blaming everything on me," she snaps. "I don't even care about this stupid legend, or whatever the hell it is, because honestly, it's only ruining my life. _You'_re ruining my life."

Jade stares at her in shock, the other woman's fury coursing through her, and she holds up her hands in defeat. "We'll talk about this later when you've calmed down." She turns to walk away, but Victoria rounds the table, pinning the paler girl against the solid end of the bookcase. Jade's eyes widen because this isn't like the woman at all. "Victoria…"

"No, you're going to listen for once," Victoria interrupts, fingernails digging into Jade's wrists with such pressure that Jade's sure she's bleeding by now. "You sit here and complain about what I do with my roommate, when you're off doing the exact same thing with yours. Do you really think I want to hear Trina's voice in my head at what _you_ do to her? We're not together, we never will be, so don't blame me for something I don't even want."

She's seething, barely registering the pounding of her heart and the fact that Jade can feel it. But the quickened pace of its beating has nothing to do with her words and both woman know it. Their eyes flicker between the other's eyes and lips repeatedly before Victoria finally leans forward and kisses Jade, her hands roughly gripping the other woman's hips. Jade's hands are tangled in her hair, and she holds back a moan when the woman tugs her head back and bites at her now-exposed neck.

A thud echoes behind them and they yank away from each other, barely able to compose themselves as their attention is drawn to the table Victoria had occupied previously, noticing the redhead beside it. The tiny woman glares at the pair of them, but Victoria can't place the emotions in her expression; she's sure Cat's hurt and maybe angry, but she doesn't know the depth of those feelings. "Cat, it's not…"

"Save it, Victoria." She doesn't even waste her breath on any more words, turning away and leaving the two women where they stand at the end of the bookcase.

Victoria avoids meeting Jade's gaze, gathering her books and slipping them into her backpack as the bell rings, and she flees without so much as a glance in the other woman's direction. Leaning against the wall in the hallway just outside of the library entrance, she catches her breath, choking on a sob, and closes her eyes.

As much as she hates to admit it, she can't help how she really feels about Jade.

But two hours later she's knocking on the door to her dorm, hopeful that Cat will at least hear her explanation. After a few minutes of silence, she wonders if Cat's even inside the room and fumbles for the room key. However, the door opens as she holds the key to the lock, and Cat crosses the room in the opposite direction, sitting down on her bed as Victoria enters the room.

Neither woman speaks for a moment, until Victoria opens her mouth. "I'm sorry for what happened in the library, Cat. I just…I didn't do it to hurt you. I was just so angry with her, and I know this is going to sound crazy, but there's a legend, or a myth, or whatever it is, that says…"

"…That two souls are joined and merged into one, that both feel everything the other does, and that when one dies, so will the other?" Victoria's jaw drops and Cat smiles painfully. "Yeah, Victoria, I already know the legend. That's what makes it harder, to know that you and Jade are the chosen ones. I already knew when we met that I could never have you completely, as much as I wanted to." She laughs. "It was always fun, seeing the awkward glances Jade sent my way in class, or when we passed each other in the halls. But I pretended not to know what was on her mind because I didn't want her to take you from me."

Victoria frowns. "But if you knew it was true before we started…"

Cat sighs. "I wanted to enjoy being with you while I could. It hurts knowing that something is going to end long before it even starts, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't deny how I felt about you, and I couldn't stay away. And when you never objected, I thought you didn't know yet, that you and Jade hadn't realized what was happening between you. So I took advantage of that." She stares at the opposite of the room, deep in thought; she remembers everything she'd shared with Victoria. But she frowns, causing Victoria to worry. "There is one thing, though. And honestly, I didn't want to be the one to tell you. I wanted you to find out on your own, but this…Things aren't going to end well."

"What are you talking about? Is something going to happen between Jade and I?" Victoria's worry is what causes Cat's eyes to meet hers. "Cat, is there something in the legend that you know that we don't?"

The redheaded woman hesitates before nodding. "You see, every twenty-one years…"

LEGEND

_**Present**_

When Trina arrives at Tori's apartment at noon to treat her best friend to lunch, she finds the woman lying on her back on the sofa, her eyes focused on the ceiling. She knows something isn't right, that something had to have happened with Jade the night before, and she's ready to vow to herself that she'll kill the other woman for hurting her best friend. Tori's sigh, however, puts pause to that thought. "It's not what you're thinking." Trina opens her mouth to speak, but Tori continues. "I don't understand this, Trina. I have never had a problem with any woman as much as I have with Jade."

Trina's first conclusion is voiced. "So you couldn't…"

Tori groans, sitting up and glaring at her best friend. "We didn't even _try_ to have sex," she states, and it's the strangest sentence she's ever said. She frowns. "I couldn't. I told her I had a lot of things on my mind when she offered, and then this morning she left. She told me she couldn't do this. At first I thought that that might have been why she was trying to get away from me, but something just…felt off about the entire thing. It was as though she left because she was trying to forget me like I was trying to forget her."

Trina frowns. "So you can suddenly feel things that Jade feels? Are you on drugs?" And even though it's meant as a joke, Tori still growls, angry that the woman would even suggest something as ridiculous as that. The visiting woman sighs and sits down in the recliner and stares at her best friend. "So explain to me what happened last night when I left."

And Tori tells her everything, from the moment that Trina left, until this morning when Jade had left, leaving out any details about the coin. "It was so strange," she finishes. "Last night, I couldn't tell you anything about her, and this morning when I woke up, it was as though I knew everything about her. Except that I don't. I just have these weird feelings, and it's just kind of…weird."

"As much as I agree with you that it _is_ pretty strange, you should probably stop saying that things are weird. That doesn't make it sound any better."

Tori holds her head in her hands, hiding her face. "What am I going to do, Trina? I can't see her again; it would be too…" She chances a look in Trina's direction and uses the next word she can think of. "It would be too _awkward_ if I saw her again." She knows it would be. Jade doesn't want to see her again and there's nothing she can do about that. Maybe if they just _accidentally_ run into each other…

"Do you want to know what I think you should do?" Tori shakes her head slowly, waiting for Trina's suggestion. "I think that you should probably give the woman a few days to get her head on straight, to figure out what this is between you. And that's what you should do too. Even I can see that you're totally in love with her, and you've only known her for a few days. Although, to be honest, I thought it would never happen to you. You're not exactly the poster woman for commitment."

"You sure know how to make me feel better," Tori snaps sarcastically, glancing toward the door. She wonders if she should tell her best friend about the coin, but the redheaded woman's voice in her head tells her not to. _Sorry, Trina, I can't tell you only the biggest secret of my life._

"I know." Tori raises her brow, wondering if Trina's able to read her thoughts, and she remembers she made a comment. "Do you know what would really make you feel better? Let's go and get lunch, my treat." She thinks for a moment, before she finally nods and stands. "Go and get dressed and we'll go wherever you want."

Twenty minutes later, Tori's sitting in the passenger seat of Trina's car, driving to the other side of town to Tori's favorite diner, this time without Sinjin. Tori's mind explodes with thoughts of Jade, of the sadness in her eyes before she left this morning, and the woman frowns. She feels a pain in her stomach, as though she's been punched repeatedly, and she winces. Trina glances at her, concerned, but Tori forces a smile and attempts to ignore the searing stabbing in her stomach.

She crosses her arms and presses them against her stomach, in hopes that that will cease the pain, but it doesn't. Instead, it worsens, and she feels a familiar heat against the skin of her arms. Glancing down, she gasps at the crimson stain on her shirt, spreading into a larger circle. "What…" Her tired voice draws Trina's attention, and the other woman glances in her direction, her eyes going wide. But Tori's looking straight ahead now, noticing the horrifying scene in front of her. "Trina!"

Trina slams on brakes, her attention in front of the vehicle, and she gasps, covering her mouth. In front of them a black car is crushed completely into the front seats, pinning a woman to the end of the guardrail on the side of the road. Trina opens her door and rushes out of the car to see if the driver and the woman are okay; Tori's head drops back, tired and unable to move, and she watches as Trina lifts the woman's head.

The last thing Tori sees before darkness…is green.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Obvious.**

**A/N: So, I really don't know what happened. One minute I was writing this chapter like it was the story of my life, and then the next...I was just stuck. I'm not entirely sure what it was. Oh well. Whatever. Sorry this chapter is short.**

**Enjoy.**

_This is it, I guess. This is the end, what we've all come to believe is our fate. We'll never know why any of this happened, or why it had to end so cruelly. But what we do know…We have the power to change it. Sure, we can't escape it, but we can handle how we deal with it. We have the power to control it, to choose when we die, even if we fail. But our time hasn't come. We only have to open our eyes._

_Are we going to survive?_

Tori releases a sharp, ragged breath as her eyes slowly flicker open, squeezing shut when she feels a slight pressure in her chest. The last thing she remembers is seeing Jade pinned between the car and the guardrail and her own bleeding body. "Trina," she mumbles, hoping that her best friend is sitting beside the bed like every other cliché hospital scene. But there's no answer, and when Tori opens her eyes, she's alone in the bright white room.

She sighs and reaches for the IV in her hand, removing it. She winces as she sits up and looks around for her clothes. Instead of the outfit she wore, there's a pile of clothes in the chair beside the bed, with a folded piece of paper set on top of them, and she rolls her eyes. Of course Trina would bring her a change of clothes, but she wouldn't be around when the woman woke up. This is just like last time.

Reaching for the note, her eyes skim over the neatly-written excuse that Trina had left, and she sighs, removing the hospital gown and wincing while changing into the clothes. Before she pulls her shirt over her head, she examines the bandage across her stomach and touches it lightly with her fingertips, biting her lip at the flash of pain.

The hallway is empty when she opens the door, straightening her shirt at the same time, and she sneaks toward the elevator to search for Jade, who, if she thinks about it, is probably in the intensive care unit. She slips her cell phone from her pocket, ignoring hospital rules and texting Trina, and waits for Trina's reply, stating that Jade has been moved to an actual room after she awoke two days ago. She gives Tori the room number, 709, and the injured woman pockets her cell phone, taking the elevator to the seventh floor.

Jade's room is dark when she enters, the volume of the television below a whisper, and Tori finds the dark-haired woman asleep in her bed. Aside from the damaged body beneath the gown, she looks unharmed. Tori pulls a chair to the side of the bed and drops into it, tears flowing freely from her eyes as she holds Jade's right hand between both of hers, thumbs caressing the soft skin. "You know, this is pretty messed up, Jade. It isn't fair. But I guess you're going to be alright, and then maybe you can help me understand why I felt everything you felt in that wreck." She sighs and brushes a Jade's hair from her face, cupping the woman's cheek. "Come back to me, baby."

The pale woman chuckles, and Tori winces at the pain in her chest. "I'm not going anywhere, Tori." She takes a deep breath. "I never should have gone anywhere. This wouldn't have happened if I had just stayed with you this morning."

"I don't think it works like that. I think it was just an accident. That woman probably didn't see you…"

"I saw it happen before she hit me. That woman didn't lose control of her car and she definitely saw me. She _wanted_ to hit me. But what I don't understand is why. What did I do to deserve this?" She glances at Tori and frowns. "You were bleeding too but you weren't hurt. What's going on, Tori?"

Tori shakes her head. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it's scaring me. I could feel everything that you felt, all of the pain and the fear…It hurt. And when I saw you, I thought you…I thought _we_ were going to die." She frowns. "But I don't know why I thought I was. The thought just popped into my head." Nothing makes sense, no matter how hard Tori tries to piece the puzzle together; it's almost as though the pieces are from different puzzles.

Both women sit in silence, averting their eyes, as though avoiding each other will bring some solution to this problem, but they know it won't. And when the door opens and Trina sneaks in, they know that they'll have to wait to discuss this, wanting to keep it between them and not involve anyone else.

Trina glances between them. "Did I interrupt something?" Tori and Jade shake their heads and turn their attention to the television for a distraction. "Well, you two are acting weird…" Trina mutters. "Anyway, I came to make sure both of you are all right. I called Sinjin and told him what happened, and he said that he'll pick you up tomorrow, Jade." She turns to her best friend. "Are you ready to go home now or do you want to try and stay the night here with Jade?" She nods in the direction of the injured woman, silently questioning.

Tori's eyes meet Jade's briefly and she sighs. "I think I'm going to stay here," she replies, surprising both herself and the dark-haired woman. She hadn't intended for those words to roll off of her tongue, but it was too late now, with Trina nodding and leaving the room. Tori hangs her head, staring at her lap, and Jade squeezes her hand, asking for her attention. "I'm sorry, Jade, I didn't mean…"

Jade smiles, but Tori knows it's fake by the way that it doesn't reach the weaker woman's eyes. "Just stay the night with me, one night. Maybe we can move past last night and everything that's happened today and just…start over?"

Tori nods. "I'd like that."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**A/N: I'm really sorry that this story hasn't been updated in nearly 2 months, but lately work has just hectic; I'm literally working every single night and the one night I had off I was sick and during the day I try to sleep and I am making way too many excuses for this. Let's just say I haven't really had any inspiration since the last chapter. .**

**And I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short. It would have been longer, because where I would have put a break would have started a certain other character's story, which is pretty important to this plot. So I'm going to make it up to you guys by making her story the entire next chapter...and it will definitely be a long chapter. Backstories aren't short, you know.**

**Also. All of the incomplete stories I have posted are being worked on, I promise. It's just taking so long and I'm trying to finish this one before the end of the year for quite a few reasons so...please be patient with me. I apologize for those who are waiting for those stories to be updated, but I can guarantee that none of them will be until January at the earliest.**

**Anyway, enjoy. And I apologize for the long Author's Note.**

"I can't believe they actually let you stay," Jade murmured into Tori's neck, the fingers of her left hand tracing over the bandage on the woman's stomach through her shirt. Tori's own left arm was wrapped around the woman, holding her close to her. She's lying on her back, her eyes closed as she focused on the other woman's fingers. The pain had long since subsided, shortly after Trina had left, although she's sure it had something to do with the morphine Jade had received.

She feels the woman's lips brush against her neck, sending chills down her spine, and she smiles. "I think I was pretty convincing though." Chuckling, she thinks about her reasoning with the nurse, why she had to stay with Jade and how it was pretty true, claiming that she didn't feel well enough to go home and that she wasn't leaving Jade's side. They had offered for her to stay in the same room, but she had insisted on sharing the bed with the injured woman. Turning her head, she kisses Jade's forehead, allowing her lips to linger.

Tori has to agree that starting over like this is better than dealing with the awkwardness they would probably be facing. She smiles against Jade's forehead and opens her eyes, her attention turning to the ceiling. Jade's breath evens and her fingers stop tracing as she slips into a soundless sleep, leaving Tori alone with her thoughts in the near-silent room.

_Her back hits the wall with a soft thud, nearly knocking the wind from her lungs, but she doesn't care. Jade's lips are on hers, her hands tangled in her hair, and her body pressed against hers. She barely has room to react, Jade's mouth leaving hers to trail bites and nibbles along her neck, biting down hard where her neck meets her shoulder, causing her to moan. Her hands slip beneath Jade's shirt, her nails raking along smooth, pale skin. _

_Just as Tori's hands move, the world spins into darkness, and she finds herself standing in the middle of a street, naked and cold. At her feet lies Jade, naked as well, blood pooling around a gash across her abdomen. When she looks down, she has a gash in the same location, blood flowing freely from the wound, a river down her leg. She turns in circles, searching for help, screaming. Perhaps someone would come running, to help them._

_However, no one comes to their aid. Tori kneels beside the dying woman, her own body becoming tired from the loss of blood. She doesn't understand why this happened or how, but she knows that they're both going to die here in the middle of the street._

Tori wakes in a cold, drenched sweat and heavy breathing, her eyes wide and unfocused. Jade stirs beside her, murmuring incoherently. Her heart pounding from her chest, she slips from Jade's arms and crosses the room to the bathroom. The door is barely closed behind her before she's kneeling over the toilet, sobbing and vomiting. She rocks back and forth, the dream fresh in her mind, her arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pressing against her bandaged abdomen.

She hears the door open behind her and suddenly Jade is kneeling on the floor beside her, holding her close, lips pressed against the sobbing woman's temple. She whispers that everything would be okay, that it was only a dream, and Tori realizes that the other woman had had the same nightmare. Her arms find Jade's waist, her hands clutching the hospital gown as she turns her head and buries her face in Jade's neck, sobs quietly wracking her body.

"Miss West, are you all right?" a nurse asks through the closed wooden bathroom door.

"Yes," Jade replies quietly. "My friend just had a nightmare, that's all." They hear fading footsteps, and Jade kisses Tori's forehead. "Let's go back to bed, Tori. We need to sleep before Sinjin comes to get us tomorrow." Tori nods in agreement, allowing Jade to stand and help her to her feet, and Jade guides her out of the bathroom, the palm of her left hand resting against the small of Tori's back.

Morning comes soon, Tori waking to the faint mango scent of Jade's skin and she murmurs, her fingers grasping the woman's opposite hip. Neither woman had had another nightmare, the single horrific image of lying lifeless in the middle of the street etched in their minds this morning. Tori shifts, her nose brushing Jade's soft, pale skin, and she plants a kiss just below the woman's ear, causing her to stir with a content sigh.

As comfortable as they are in each other's arms, the peace in the silent room is disrupted by the faint vibrations of Tori's cell phone in the plastic chair beside the bed and she groans, burying her face further into Jade's neck, wishing that she didn't have to move. Jade, however, reaches around her, leaving a gentle kiss on Tori's forehead, and grabs the inconsiderate device, glancing at the screen before exhaling unhappily. "Tori is unavailable at the moment; she'll call you back later."

She's about to hang up, but a familiar pleading voice reaches Tori's ear and she swipes the phone from Jade, who casts a disturbed glare in her direction before turning away from the woman and giving her a sense of privacy. Tori sighs and rolls her eyes before raising the phone to her ear. "What do you want, Robbie?"

"Trina told me you're in the hospital. Are you okay? What happened?" the man questions breathlessly and it sounds as though he's been running.

"I'm fine." It's all she tells him before she hangs up and tosses the phone back into the chair, glancing at the woman beside her. She reaches out and touches Jade's shoulder and the dark-haired woman rolls onto her back, her eyes meeting Tori's. There's nothing to be said now, the two sharing a silent gaze before Jade cups the back of Tori's neck and brings her face down to meet hers, capturing Tori's lips with her own and moving her hand to rest on the woman's cheek.

They don't quite understand what's going on, but they know they'll be together no matter how difficult it may become.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

**A/N: So I have been working on this chapter every day for the past 2 weeks and it finally decided to cooperate with me. This chapter is strictly Cat's backstory and gives hints to some things that have happened. It's extremely important to the plot.**

**Enjoy.**

_**Twenty-Four Years Ago**_**…**

Tires squeal as the blue Camaro skids across the asphalt, finally coming to a complete halt less than ten yards from the giant oak tree at the edge of the forest. The gearshift is slammed into park and the driver door opens, a tiny redhead climbing out and squinting through the forest. She had lost sight of him as soon as he reached the edge of the wood, although in her defense, she'd been trying to avoid killing herself before she could have a chance to squeeze the breath from his throat.

She growls in frustration, slamming her fist on the roof of the car before she slides back into the driver's seat and yanks the door shut, the impact shaking the entire car. This is her final straw; he's ruined every single chance she's given him to fix this, to redeem himself. But every time she has to cover him and she's tired of being at the defense, lying to the people she cares about, lying to the police, to her teachers and his friends, and most of all…to his sister.

Why she does this is beyond her reasoning; she doesn't understand how she carries on, how she continues to return to him as though he's never done anything wrong. He doesn't appreciate the damn she gives, the sacrifices she makes to keep him free and within all permissions to commit every crime he has an opportunity to risk his life for, but she can't cease to help him. She promised his mother she would keep him out of trouble, to keep him alive and well, and yet she was sure that this was a test she was failing.

She sighs and shifts out of park, her eyes scanning the trees one final time before she drives away, leaving him behind. The sun hangs low in the sky by the time she pulls into her driveway and she grits her teeth at the sight of the brunette boy sitting on the porch step. His hands are folded in his lap and his eyes are on the sidewalk in front of him as she approaches him. Wanting nothing more than to grab him by his curls, she crosses her arms and clenches her fists, waiting for his explanation.

He takes a breath. "Look, I'm sorry about what I did, but he had it coming. The way he was treating her…"

"That's no excuse to beat the hell out of someone in a school parking lot, Robbie!" He sighs and she realizes exactly why he had acted without regard for the consequence. He's _in love._ And it sickens her to even be aware of such an idea; she would have to change his mind.

When he stands, his hands bury themselves in the pockets of his leather jacket and he steps toward her, leaning down slightly to plant a gentle kiss on her cheek. He walks away, leaving her behind to her thoughts. She knows that he will be all right, whether he changes his ways or not, but she hopes that he will come to his senses.

The front door to her home is unlocked, causing her to roll her eyes at the obvious visitor who would be waiting patiently for her in her bedroom. At least Robbie had done just as much as she should have expected him to; he owes her that much. Silence rings in her ears as she slowly ascends the stairs, thoughts of the inevitable future haunting her memory. She isn't sure why she's cursed with remembering; the others are fortunate enough to forget the misery, even if they barely contribute to the legend.

Pushing the door to her bedroom open, she takes a moment to let her eyes wander, finding a body bundled beneath the thick red blanket, brunette hair fanned across her pillow. She wonders how long the girl has been there, for her to have lain in the bed and fallen asleep, and moves toward the bed, shrugging her jacket from her shoulders and allowing it to drop weightlessly to the floor. The girl stirs and stills as Cat slips beneath the blanket, the redhead's arm snaking around a warm waist.

She can easily understand how Robbie could have fallen for this beautiful young woman in her bed, but he had no business in doing so. The girl in her arms isn't even hers, by default, no matter how far she herself had fallen. She can only wait for her heart to be ripped from her chest, for Victoria to be taken by none other than the raven-haired woman who haunts her dreams, and she dreads the moment their eyes will meet. However, she feels she can make the wait hers, to come between them, to claim Victoria as her own before she is stolen from her.

_**Twenty-Two Years Ago…**_

Cat sits comfortably at her regular table in her favorite diner, chin propped up by the palm of her hand as she gazes through the fogged window beside her. She had finished her first semester exams less than an hour ago, confident that she had passed each and every one of the four seemingly-difficult tests. Across the street, she sees the familiar brunette curls of her best friend, his head bobbing to whatever song is playing in his headphones, hands in his pockets.

She's somewhat proud of him; he had stopped getting in trouble with law enforcement and with his teachers nearly a year ago, when Victoria had told him to change for the better. Of course, Cat should have known that the girl would have that power over the boy as though he were a puppy made to follow at her heels. But he hadn't let go of her, even going as far as asking her periodically to go on at least one date with him.

Cat didn't like that one bit.

Victoria always declined, though, stating that she was interested in someone else. Seeing Robbie crestfallen at the idea that he'd probably never win the girl's heart stirred both disappointment and contentment in the tiny redhead; she didn't particularly enjoy the boy being heartbroken. She was, however, satisfied with Victoria's reasoning, since she knows she is the "someone else"…at least for the time being.

She glances at the leather watch strapped to her wrist and sighs. Victoria should have been sitting across the table from her by now, but she hadn't seen the girl since this morning when she had left their shared room for class. She almost considers asking Robbie if he had any thoughts of where she might be, but then he would invite himself to search for her and today was a day to be spent just between them.

Taking the final sip of hot chocolate from the mug in front of her, she sets a couple of dollar bills on the table and exits through the door of the diner, pulling her jacket closer as a harsh wind sweeps at her. She frowns, wondering when it became so cold today, when it had been warmer when she had arrived at the diner, but the thought is forced from her mind when she spots Victoria jogging in her direction. The brunette halts before her, hands on her knees as she catches her breath and when her eyes meet Cat's, there's apology in them. "I'm so sorry, Cat. When I finished my exams, I went to the library to check out books for next semester, but the line was so long and…"

Cat holds up a hand and forces a smile. "It's okay, I understand." Although she feels there's something her girlfriend isn't telling her, she doesn't want to ruin the rest of their day. "Come on, maybe we can still catch the movie." Taking Victoria's hand, she leads her to the blue Camaro sitting at the curb and opens the passenger door for her, closing it once the girl is sitting in the seat. She spares one glance in Robbie's direction to find the boy staring at her before she opens the driver side door and slips in.

Something feels different in the girl beside her, but Cat can't place her finger on what it could possibly be.

_**Six Years Ago…**_

The reflection in the bathroom mirror bores her. She's spent five lifetimes staring into the same chocolate brown eyes, the same shortened stature, and the same blood-red hair. Nothing about her ever changes, even now as fifteen, and she grows tired of being reborn identical to her previous being. However, the other rebirths never recognize her. Her former best friend once did, three lifetimes ago when his role was as her brother; he faced a gruesome death shortly after. She was thankful that fate had prevented him from ever remembering, unable to deal with the idea of anything horrible happening to another rebirth.

She returns to her bedroom, her eyes shooting toward the calendar beside her bedroom door. In every lifetime, today is the first day her eyes ever find Victoria, the eighteenth of July, but she never knows when or where she'll ever run into the girl. Today, unfortunately, there's an overwhelming sense of dread washing over her and she fears that she'll find the girl in an unpleasant manner.

Her cell phone rings from her desk across the room and she retrieves it, answering without checking the screen for the caller ID. "Hello?" she murmurs.

"I'm going to be running a little late," her best friend of ten years replies quietly on the other end of the line. He knows she's unhappy to hear that statement, but his brother had had the car for an important job interview and he had only just returned. Cat sighs but assures him that it's fine and hangs up.

She's careful around him, knowing that he isn't reborn, and she can't bring herself to involve him into the legend that curses her life, as well as others. After she had involved Robbie in their first lifetime, when he had been a seventeen-year-old French soldier and she had been the twelve-year-old daughter of a French nurse in World War I, he had been killed by one of his fellow soldiers just two months later. His rebirth began shortly after hers, in 1926, and she had been surprised to see him again fifteen years later. He had no memory of her, or of his short life as a soldier, and she thought it for the best as she forced herself to move past the former infatuation she had had with him.

She hasn't met him in this lifetime though and hopes his cycle has ended, but the thought of that possibility is unlikely. Thus far, no cycle has ceased, the affected beings cursed into a never-ending circle, and only _she_ remembers. Life after life, she suffers the sight of Victoria meeting Jade, their short involvements with each other, the legend restarting their lives every twenty-one years.

The doorbell rings from downstairs and her mother's voice carries through the nearly-empty house to her room. She takes a deep breath before descending the stairs into living room and opening the front door to find a very handsome Beck waiting for her. His face reminds her of that Robbie she met in their first life and her heart nearly stops.

She can't involve him.

Faking a smile, she grabs her coat and slips her free hand into his offered one. His thumb brushes her knuckles subconsciously and she frowns, forcing unwanted memories from her head. His touch is too familiar, and although he isn't Robbie, he's far too similar. He opens the passenger door to his dark red Neon and Cat slips into the passenger seat, her eyes staring straight ahead as he closes the door and rounds the car to the driver's side.

The drive is nearly silent, save for Beck's occasional question, and when he parks the car in front of the cinema, he sighs and glances at his best friend. "Cat, are you okay?" The redhead frowns. "You've been quiet, and I don't know…there's just something off about you today."

Cat shakes her head. "I'm fine. Come on, we'll be late for the movie." She opens the door and climbs out of the car, closing the door and leaning against it, closing her eyes. After a moment of hesitation, Beck finally joins her and they walk toward the cinema together, Beck opening the door for her. Cat feels guilty for pushing him away without actually pushing him away, but it's for the best.

Two extremely long hours later, the two exit the theater, each of them in separate worlds. Thoughts of Victoria briefly pass through Cat's mind as Beck starts the car, and she frowns, scanning the parking lot around them. Something is _very_ wrong; she can feel it. She's aware as Beck drives in the direction of her house, and as they pull close to an intersection, Cat jerks back in her seat as a white car flies runs through a stop sign and slams into the car in front of them.

Beck shouts some expletive and immediately leaves the car after slamming the gearshift into park. Cat pushes the shock of the incident and slowly opens her door, sliding out of the seat. Her heart is beating rapidly, nearly threatening to leap from her chest, as she approaches the wreck, the dread pulling her toward the passenger door of the white vehicle. Unconscious and slumped in the front seat of the car is a brunette girl, cuts littering her tanned skin. Cat takes a deep breath before gently leaning the girl back in the seat to identify her face, and when the girl's hair falls from her face, Cat stops breathing.

_No._


End file.
